


Family

by were_lemur



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Don's stabbing, those closest to him turn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"He'll be all right." Ian's voice sounds determined, as if his own conviction will make it so. "Don's a fighter."

Charlie nods, not trusting himself to speak.

Ian forces a smile. "I remember one time ... "

Even though he can't quite make out the words, can't understand what they mean, Charlie clings to the sound of Ian's voice. Until it stops, and he realizes he's supposed to say something, but that would require engaging with the world again.

"Charlie," Ian's voice sounds worried, and that's not right, it's _Don_ that might --

He takes one step forward, and half-falls into Ian's arms.


End file.
